Rebelde, ¿sin causa?
by The Girl Without Name
Summary: "Chica quiere a chico. Chico se va con la rimbombante hermana. Chica se queda preñada." Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación" y está dedicado a Sadie Mapes con mucho cariño. El reto consistía en un melodrama de la tercera generación.


"¿Y por qué no yo?" Ah, hermosa pregunta. Llevo preguntándome lo mismo casi desde que nací (quizás menos), y todavía no he hallado una respuesta que sacie mi curiosidad, y, porque no, mi cansado corazón.

Quizás afirmar que mi corazón está cansado es un improperio, incluso a una ofensa a aquellas almas desesperadas a las cuales ni me digno a compadecer. Si me sentara en la puerta de un hospital, agarrando mi corazón palpitante y sangriento con un cartelito como única explicación, ¿a caso alguien querría tomarlo?

Debería escribir un cartel, entonces. Plasmar mi banal historia de amor en un cartón de pizza no me llevaría demasiado.

"Chica quiere a chico. Chico se va con la rimbombante hermana."

Una línea. Todo mi turbulento drama personal, ¿expresado en una línea? Ni siquiera es original. Parece el argumento de cualquier estúpida telenovela, protagonizada por Ted Lupin, Victoire Weasley y Dominique (o Dom, prefiero Dom) Weasley. Yo sé quién soy yo, yo soy yo, ¿pero quién son ellos?

Tenemos a Victoire Weasley, un primor. Tez pálida, ojos grandes y cálidos, sonrisa deslumbrante. Mejillas rosadas, redondas y con hoyuelos ¡hoyuelos! Cada vez que enseña sus blanquecinos dientes. Una cabellera dorada, ondulada y tan brillante como el sol. Cuerpo esbelto, curvilíneo y en definitiva, de mujer.

¿El orgullo de la familia? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no? ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Al fin y al cabo es la unión del gallardo, atractivo y bondadoso William Weasley con la despampanante, habilidosa y digna Fleur Delacour. Ella es guapísima, a la par que inteligente y atlética. Está a punto de terminar Hogwarts con todos los honores imaginables, de hecho tiene una pared dedicada a todos sus galardones.

Ted. Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin. Soy la única que lo llama Ted, aquí todos lo llaman Teddy. Para ser sinceros, le llamaría Ted si en alguna ocasión hablara con él, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo desde los doce años. Ah, las hormonas. Si no existieran, quizás tendría una relación real con él en vez de intentar vivir mis imaginarias elucubraciones antes de dormir.

No estoy segura de su verdadera "forma", para ser sincera. Eso es lo que me fascina de él. Su pelo y facciones van a temporadas, pero prefiero dejarlo en el misterio.

Primero lo conocí como el pobre huerfanito, toda la familia nos obligaba a darle amor. El no parecía requerirla, tan carismático que todo el mundo se acercaba a él a por más. A por más risas, a por más comentarios. A por más elogios y conjuros inventados. A por más juegos y palabras sabias, Ted siempre el centro de atención.

¿Y yo? Bueno, soy todo lo que cabe esperar del fruto de la unión entre el exigente, demagogo y desaliñado Bill y la malhumorada y repipi Fleur. Soy una veela encerrada en el cuerpo de una Weasley.

¿Ser una Weasley es malo? No, en absoluto. No sería malo si no fuera la Weasley más fea de toda la dinastía. Pero lo soy, y a estas alturas lo tengo aceptado. He hecho todas las dietas, probado todos los tintes y me he esforzado en ser una mínima parte de lo que Vic es, y aun así Ted nunca me mirará.

"Ted nunca me mirará"

¿Puede esta frase sonar peor? ¿Puede sonar todavía más estereotipada? Creo que no. Pero qué más da, soy una adolescente, mis problemas son únicos e irrepetibles. Irremediables.

Siempre he hecho todo lo necesario para llamar la atención. He sido mala, antisocial, he pasado por toda clase de etapas. Mi hermana siempre eclipsándome con su perfección, y mi hermano siempre tan bueno, tan modélico, tan ay-que-cucada. "¿Por qué no puedes ser como tus hermanos?" "Me siento abochornada" "¿a tu edad?" "avergüenzas a la familia" "has de cambiar, yo nunca di tantos problemas" "no respondas a tu padre".

Rebelde, esa soy yo. Rebelde sin causa, aparentemente. Voy con los chicos malos, me pinto los ojos con una ralla larga y gruesa y ah, soy Slytherin. Llevo ropa de muggle (más o menos), me plancho el pelo y llevo la varita bajo la oreja.

Diez pendientes, uno bajo la ceja y otro en el frenillo el cual solo unos pocos privilegiados han llegado a ver (y sentir). Todos hechos en antros muggles, a espaldas de mis padres. Seis infecciones, todas curadas por la buena de la abuela Molly. Fleur fingió estar demasiado indignada conmigo, pero yo sé que es incapaz de hacer un conjuro sanador sin consecuencias peores a las causas.

Labios rojos, una falda ajustada. Mi corbata por bandana y las medias rotas, combinadas con las queridas botas de piel de dragón que le robé el mes pasado a mi padre, justo antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Mi cárdigan olvidado en el cajón, junto a mi capa y mi vergüenza. Me encanta destacar y ser el centro de todas las miradas. Los niñatos de primero se giran al verme y se ajustan los trajes, deseosos de ponerme la mano encima. Las chicas se me acercan y sonríen falsamente, puedo ver el miedo al rechazo en sus ojos, ya que también se encuentra en los míos. No me gusta corromper a las niñas, no quiero problemas de esa clase.

Yo busco otra clase de problemas que me distraigan un poco, un problema como Scorpious Malfoy, por ejemplo.

* * *

Dicho muchacho me arrastra ahora por los pasillos de Hogwarts, buscando un lavabo desesperadamente. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? La respuesta es bastante irrelevante, creo yo. Lo de siempre, una pequeña excusa para saltarse clase de pociones. Un pequeño desliz antes de verle los morros al idiota de… ni me he molestado en aprender su nombre. El caso es que no encontramos un lavabo. Necesito un lavabo.

"¿Quieres montártelo en el lavabo de Myrtle? Me da morbo que mire." susurra en mi oído, haciéndome temblar con su aliento sofocante y húmedo. Intenta mordisquearme el lóbulo con sus dientes largos y afilados, pero me niego a que me mangonee así de buenas a primeras. ¿Soy una facilona?, si. ¿Estoy tan cachonda como él? probablemente. Pero tengo cierta clase, por mucho que me esté dejando por los suelos. Tener una baja autoestima y ser tu propia narradora es una mala combinación, pero quizás la más realista.

"No seas asqueroso." Le respondo, tajante. No quiero que sepa el efecto que produce en mi persona, o que descubra el asco que me doy ahora mismo.

Las escaleras que recorremos alocadamente empiezan a cambiar el rumbo, por lo que casi caemos al vacio más absoluto, ¿dónde está el suelo? ¿En el gran comedor? ¿Me haría mucho daño si cayera? Scorpious me agarra por el muslo aprovechando la confusión, pero yo le pego una bofetada. Se muestra sorprendido ante mi repentino recato, pero lo asimila como un intento de hacerme la difícil por mi parte.

"Todavía no, cerdo."

"Me encanta cuando me hablas así, muñequita." Responde, todavía sin apartar la mano. Prefiero no darle importancia y emprendemos nuestra frenética carrera de nuevo. No hay ningún estudiante o profesor vigilando, para nuestra alegría. Si nos encontraran ahora nos ganaríamos la expulsión, que bien pensado tampoco es una mala idea. Correteamos de un pasillo a otro, resbalando contra las milenarias baldosas que tantas cosas han vivido. Me gusta pensar en todas las personas que han pasado en el castillo, han sido tantas y tan variopintas… aunque no es el mejor momento para pensar en eso, ¿no?

Finalmente encontramos los lavabos de los chicos, el de la cuarta planta, y casi gritamos de alivio. Entramos a trompicones, buscando el váter más limpio, aunque tampoco nos importa demasiado. Todos los lavabos están bastante impolutos gracias a los maniáticos elfos domésticos que se pasean por el castillo a sus anchas. No me malinterpretéis, adoro a los elfos, los encuentro adorables con esas orejitas. El problema es que me los he cruzado en más de una ocasión, y se han chivado a la directora. Me gustan los problemas, si, pero por otra parte la gracia de meterse en problemas es no ser encontrado.

Ni siquiera nos molestamos en conjurar un embrujo silenciador, total, todo el mundo está en clase menos nosotros. Me agarra por las nalgas, ahora convencido de que no le diré que no, y me empotra contra las frías losas que configuran la pared. Debido al impulso me golpeo la cabeza contra la cerámica y me quedo aturdida por unos instantes, pero él no parece advertirlo. Me parece que será mucho mejor así, más llevadero.

¿Me contradigo, no? Me gustan los problemas, ¿o no? ¿Prefiero la vida salvaje por encima a la que mi familia me quiere proporcionar encarecidamente? ¿Quiero a Ted? ¿Quiero a Scorpious? ¿Quiero algo? No estoy muy segura de nada, ya lo advertiréis.

Siento sus besos pegajosos en toda mi piel, y no puedo evitar las ganas de vomitar. Aparentar ser indiferente tiene un precio, pero no obstante siempre he sido una buena actriz. Quiero otras manos acariciando mi piel en vez de las suyas, que me arañan. Intento involucrarme en el "acto" pero estoy demasiado perdida. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se entremezclan, y me gustaría estar en cualquier sitio menos este, en cualquier parte. Pero en vez de echar a correr me quedo. Me quedo y no pienso en las consecuencias.

Estoy cansada.

* * *

No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo.

La magia está mintiendo, ha de estar mintiendo ¡Seguro que he hecho el hechizo mal! Las manos me están temblando, de todas formas. Unas pequeñas gotitas me manchan la falda, y solo por eso sé que estoy llorando. La pequeña masa de humo en frente de mi parece reírse, tan morada como los cardenales que me dejó el padre de… el padre.

Morada, dos meses de embarazo. Lo pone clarísimamente en libro que acabo de robar de la biblioteca (soy demasiado rebelde como para pedirlo prestado). Repito el hechizo, que acaba en más humo morado y más lágrimas. Me levanto la camisa instintivamente y la araño, esperado algún indicio de que hay vida dentro de mí. Más vida de la normal.

¡Por Merlín, no puedo ser madre! Además, he estado bebiendo del alcohol robado de James. Estaba sobado, tibio y amargo, pero me tragué media botella como una campeona.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que aconteció esa noche, pero por lo que me han contado mis primos casi me tuvieron de llevar a rastras a la sala común, desde donde unas chicas casi tan perjudicadas como yo me subieron a mi cuarto. Dicen que esa fue una noche legendaria, pero no tengo manera de saber si lo fue o no. También he fumado alguna que otra calada de los muchachos de séptimo, bajo la atenta y reprobadora mirada de mi hermanita que ni se molestó en echarme la bronca, fingiendo no conocerme.

Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que mi bebé está muerto?

No. No es mi bebé, no quiero pensar en eso como mi bebé. Es un error, un error de Scorpious. Un asqueroso error del cual me tengo que librar si o si pero… ¿quién me ayudará?

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que no tengo un solo amigo de verdad, y nunca lo he tenido. Las viejas gotitas ahora se convierten en una cascada, y mi falda es el mar. No tengo una sola amiga a la que contarle esto, ninguna de mis compañeras se callaría esta primicia. A todas les doy miedo, o asco, o una mezcla de los dos. Aunque nadie me odia tanto como yo misma.

Me doy puñetazos en la barriga, a la espera de que algo ocurra y la protuberancia inexistente desaparezca. Un lamento se escapa de mis labios al mismo tiempo que el humo morado se escapa por las rendijas del lavabo. No quiero esto, ¡no lo quiero, joder! Esto me pasa por hacerme la puta, y por serlo.

Alguien abre la puerta con un gesto rápido y fuerte, iluminándome con la luz del día y robándome mi secreto. Me cubro la cara con las manos para no deslumbrarme, y para ocultar mi vergüenza. No sé quién es el visitante, pero me traerá problemas.

"¿Dominique?"

Solo mis primos me llaman por mi nombre completo.

"¿Rose?" Respondo, con la voz rasposa y cansada.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Me aparta un mechón de la cara con sus dedos largos de pianista. Rose es otra niña buena la cual debería ignorarme, por su bien. Sus ojos son acusadores y fríos, faltos de cariño porque, por supuesto, nunca la he tratado bien.

"Me follé a Scorpious, estoy preñada." Nunca me han gustado los rodeos, pero en cuanto lo digo me doy cuenta de que la he cagado. No debería habérselo contado, ahora se lo explicará a toda su familia.

Se le ponen los ojos como platos y suelta un alarido que hace retumbar todo el lavabo.

"¡Eres una puta!" Grita, apartando los dedos de mi pelo y dándome un bofetón que se debe haber escuchado desde las mazmorras. No puedo evitar mi cara de consternación, ¿a caso Rose…?

"¿Es que estáis juntos?" Murmuro incomprensiblemente, intentando no apropiarme de otra merecida bofetada. Rose me mira con un odio apasionado, probablemente contando todas las formas en las que me podría matar y salir indemne por ello.

"No" Responde secamente, y entonces comprendo que solo es un amor no correspondido. Pobre Rose.

"Nos acostamos hace dos meses." Bueno, quizás nos hemos acostado cinco veces más hasta el fatídico día de hoy, pero no necesito más enemigas, ¿verdad?

"Me lo imagino" Espeta, y claro, Rose lo sabe todo sobre los conjuros-test-de-embarazo. Fastuoso.

Un silencio tremendamente incómodo se cierne entre nosotras, pero al menos ya no estoy llorando. La mejilla izquierda me pica, enrojecida y magullada, pero el dolor puede llegar a ser reconfortante, como una mano que me amarra al suelo y me mantiene atada al atolladero en el que me he adentrado por mí misma.

Rose sigue de pié ante el lavabo, manteniendo los brazos cruzados con firmeza pero con un debate interno escrito en el rostro. Supongo que está considerando la idea de ayudarme o bien darme mi merecida reprimenda y dejarme en la estacada. Si yo estuviera en sus carnes probablemente me vengaría de mis comentarios inadecuados durante las comidas familiares, pero está claro que Rose es más condescendiente que yo.

O no.

Después de unos minutos inquietantes se gira y se marcha, sin mirar atrás y dejando la puerta completamente abierta. Me quedo sentada en el lavabo, admirando las baldosas en las que puede que cometiera el mayor error de mi vida, quién sabe si era éste el lavabo donde la desesperación nos guió hace dos meses.

"Chica quiere a chico. Chico se va con la rimbombante hermana. Chica se queda preñada."

Poco a poco el drama va aumentando, pronto no me va a quedar cartón donde escribir mis penurias.

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana, y soy cada vez más consciente de que me queda poco tiempo para decidir qué hacer.

No le he confesado a nadie mi situación exceptuando a Rose, que se pasea por la escuela cómo si no tuviera la más remota idea de lo que me concierne, y ahora que me fijo es cierto que está enamorada de Scorpious, al cual sigue a todos lados con más o menos discreción. Me siento mal por lo que hice, me siento mal por Rose y por mi incidente, pero disculparse es inútil.

Tengo bastante claro que quiero abortar. No es ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado, y sobre todo no es el padre adecuado. No siento ningún aprecio por lo que está creciendo en mí, un engendro el cual dudo que haya sobrevivido a mis caprichos y salvajadas varias. Quiero ser madre, si, pero en el futuro, un futuro muy lejano.

Me niego a ir a San Mugo, sería tan terriblemente fácil encontrarme allí. Llamarían a mi familia, y a parte del bochorno inicial, ¿qué diría la prensa? "la hija del honorable Bill Weasley preñada". Vivir con Rita Skeeter en los talones, amargada y retrograda por definición, nunca ha sido fácil para ninguno de los miembros del clan Weasley.

Así entonces, ¿qué hacer? ¿Escaparme y adentrarme en las profundidades del Londres muggle a la espera de encontrar una clínica misericordiosa? ¿Robar para poder costearme la operación sin sospechas? ¿Arrastrarme de nuevo a la escuela, literalmente rajada y medio dopada?

Mi plan necesita un par de arreglos.

* * *

Cinco días más tarde mi salvación llega al gran comedor, tiene alas y un mensaje atado a la pezuña.

"_Si estás preparada, reúnete conmigo en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade, trae ropa muggle y todo el dinero que tengas. Si no estás preparada tira el tenedor al suelo."_

Al leer el pequeño mensaje sin remitente un suspiro se escapa de mis labios, relajando levemente la tensión que me ha estado carcomiendo desde hace demasiado tiempo. Miro el tenedor y lo alejo del canto de la mesa, preparada para atrapar la única posibilidad que me queda. No me hace falta girarme para ver quién me está observando, pero sé que tengo que agradecérselo de algún modo.

Hablaré con Scorpious sobre ella en algún momento u otro.

El problema es que no tengo dinero, o en todo caso no tengo dinero suficiente para costearme la operación. Además, ¿que pretende? ¿Qué nos aparezcamos en el callejón Diagón? Espero que sepa hacerlo, porque la última vez que yo lo intenté acabé con el codo medio extirpado.

Aunque contando con que Rose va a cuarto, es muy probable que acabemos las dos trituradas.

La próxima excursión resulta llegar dos días después.

Hace frío, estoy exageradamente nerviosa y no estoy segura de que la ropa muggle que llevo esté perfectamente combinada: ¿Una falda de tul rojo con un jersey de licra amarillo y unas chancletas verde fosforescente son tendencia o no?

No sé que pretende Rose, si ridiculizarme por mis errores o ayudarme a enmendarlos. Creo que me merezco lo primero.

Espero durante un cuarto de hora en el lugar donde deberíamos encontrarnos, deseando que Rose se digne a hacer acto de presencia o que se me comunique que todo ha sido una gran farsa a modo de venganza por mis crueles puyas.

Finalmente aparece, embutida en unos pantalones oscuros, una sudadera gris y una chaqueta excesivamente grande.

"Bonitos calcetines" Es su primer parlamento. Me miro los pies y bueno, quizás me he dejado el pequeño detalle de los calcetines: Son de color turquesa a rallas verdes y marrones. Quizás me he pasado un poco.

Tras ese comentario se aleja andando y yo la sigo, ¿Qué remedio me queda? No me atrevo a decir palabra, aunque por otro lado sé que si Rose está aquí es porque le importo mínimamente. Quizás podría contarle mis problemas y ella me daría una solución, quizás podría llorar en su hombro.

Solo necesito a alguien.

Pero en vez de hacer más el ridículo me ajusto la gorra que me he apropiado de mi compañera de habitación y saco el pintalabios carmín, intentando corregir cualquier imperfección. Rose anda tres pasos enfrente de mí, y que puedo decir, me da miedo saber qué cara estará poniendo.

Andamos durante media hora, una media hora rellenada únicamente con un silencio tenso y el sonido de nuestros pasos en la acera. Sin saber muy bien como hemos llegado a una aldea muggle, y aunque estemos aquí Rose sigue teniendo nuestro rumbo tan claro como antes. O eso espero.

En el edificio que nos paramos hay un letrero enorme que contrasta con una puerta terriblemente pequeña. Cuando entramos (Rose ha entrado sin llamar) lo primero que avisto son cinco mujeres muy gordas, muy impacientes y muy tristes. Al otro lado de la habitación, la cual solo se han molestado en decorar con un helecho y dos posters en los cuales no me quiero fijar, hay una señora tras una ventanilla. Tampoco parece muy feliz.

¿A dónde me ha llevado?

* * *

Cinco horas más tarde nos dirigimos a Hogwarts.

Bueno, yo me arrastro y Rose me arrastra a mí.

Hemos llegado a la coartada perfecta muy deprisa, nada puede fallar. No obstante, la media hora que teníamos planeada para volver se ha convertido en tres cuartos de hora, y no vamos ni por la mitad.

"¿Cómo fue?" Cuestiona Rose, y evidentemente ya sé de qué me está hablando.

"Asqueroso, terrible, repulsivo, vomitivo, calamitoso, cochambroso, penoso, horroroso, creo que me voy a hacer lesbiana."

"Sabes que no es una elección, ¿verdad?"

" Claro que si Rose, es un decir."

El silencio continúa durante unos largos minutos en los cuales solo nos arrastramos unos pocos metros. Finalmente decido que quizás hablando el camino se hará más corto.

"Eres demasiado buena para él, ¿sabes?"

"Si." Responde Rose, sin inmutarse.

"¿Y aun así…?"

"Si."

"Pero…"

"Oye, ya sé que no funcionaría, ¿pero qué más da? Yo elijo quien me ha de partir el corazón."

"Esa no es la idea de estar enamorado…"

"Pamplinas."

No puedo evitar reír ante ese insulto tan estúpido, ni ella tampoco.

Rose no va a resultar ser tan mala, después de todo.

* * *

"Chica quiere a chico. Chico se va con la rimbombante hermana. Chica se queda preñada. Chica aborta y descubre que sus problemas no son únicos e irremediables. "

* * *

** Espero que a Sadie Mapes le haya gustado su regalo, porque para mí ha sido un verdadero reto. Como ella y los participantes del foro "Amor De Tercera Generación" habrán deducido correctamente, resulta que he escogido su primera propuesta donde pedía un melodrama de la tercera generación. **

** En respecto al tema del aborto quiero aclarar que tengo unas opiniones muy firmes sobre el tema y que si alguien se ha sentido verdaderamente ofendido por mi visión sobre ello le ruego que escriba un comentario para que podamos discutir sobre el tema como personas civilizadas. **

** Eso es todo, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**


End file.
